


Friends: Pepper's Advice

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pepper gives Natasha some advice.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	Friends: Pepper's Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



Pulling up outside the cabin, Natasha turned off the engine and she had sat there for a while when her phone went off, looking at her phone Natasha let a brief smile on her lips as she looked at her phone when she saw it was a text from Peter _‘Tell Pepper I said hello and give her my love”_ the text said, Natasha couldn’t help but notice Peter had grown increasingly distant towards Pepper and Morgan lately ever since the funeral.

Pushing the car door open Natasha got out of the car and slammed the door shut, looking around Natasha turned and made her way towards the door of the cabin, Morgan answered the door and flung herself on Natasha “Auntie Nat!!!” Morgan cheered as Nat lifted her up and set the young girl on her hips.

Pepper made her way towards them and smiled “Come on in” Pepper invited, Natasha walked in and closed the door behind her before setting Morgan down, Morgan ran to her mother who then told Morgan to go to her room so that Natasha and Pepper could talk in private.

Nodding her head Morgan ran to her room leaving Pepper and Natasha alone.

Pepper looked at Natasha “So, you wanted to talk about something?” she asked.

“I need some advice, say if you had fallen in love with somebody young, like really young… would you take the leap?” Natasha asked as she looked at Pepper.

“How young are we talking about?” Pepper asked as she poured herself and Natasha a cup of coffee.

“17 coming up 18” Natasha admitted with a wince.

Pepper smirked as she turned and walked over to Natasha, handing her a cup of coffee Pepper sat down “So, this is about your feelings for Peter” she stated.

“Oh my god, is it really that obvious?” Natasha asked frustrated that everyone knew.

“It’s pretty obvious Nat, I saw it on Peter’s 17th birthday” Pepper answered.

“How, I didn’t even know until after the snap” Natasha admitted as she sat there before sighing heavily “Look Pepper… would you take the leap?” she asked.

“I would” Pepper admitted “Look Peter’s legal age, but still I would wait until he’s 18” she stated.

“So… you would take the leap?” Natasha asked as she looked at Pepper.

“Of course I would” Pepper admitted “If I had feelings for him like you do” she said.

“Wouldn’t the age gap bother you?” Natasha asked as she looked at Pepper.

“No, there is only 17 years between separating you both” Pepper replied.

“You’re forgetting about the 5 years I had spent without him” Natasha reminded her.

“Good point” Pepper replied with a shrug “Okay so there is 22 years between you both… doesn’t matter” she said, Natasha lowered her head as she sat there and Pepper smiled “How is Peter anyway?” Pepper asked.

Natasha smiled “He’s good… though I have noticed that he has distanced himself from you and Morgan” she said.

“Yeah he has” Pepper replied as she leaned back into the couch “I think Peter is blaming himself for Tony’s death” she replied.

Natasha looked away, Pepper smiled to herself “Tell Peter to come and see me” she said.

Natasha nodded her head as she smiled “So, what would your advice be?” Natasha asked as she looked at Pepper and folded her arms.

“Peter’s 18th birthday is coming soon, I say wait till then” Pepper advised as she rose to her feet and made her way into the kitchen, Pepper looked at Natasha again “And remember, tell Peter that I told him to drop by” she said, Natasha smiled as she got to her feet, she stayed for about 2 hours and caught up with Pepper before returning home.

Avenger’s tower:

Natasha walked in and found Carol sitting alone on the couch eating pizza, grabbing a slice from the box Natasha took a bite before she looked around “Where’s Peter?” she asked as she scanned the room for the spider.

“Oh Peter’s gone to check on his Aunt May” Carol replied as she grabbed another slice before looking at Natasha “How’s Pepper?” she asked.

“She’s good and so is Morgan, Pepper gave me some advice about Peter and me” Natasha admitted as she took another bite of her pizza.

“Oh, and what have you decided?” Carol asked as she sat there looking curious.

“I decided to take the leap” Natasha revealed “On Peter’s 18th birthday” she replied.

Carol smirked as she leaned back in the couch “That’s one hell of a birthday” she snickered.

Grabbing a pillow Natasha tossed it at Carol who laughed “Tell Peter I want to see him in my bedroom when he comes back” Natasha said.

Carol looked around “Have I blacked out for 3 months, I thought you were waiting until his birthday?” she asked.

Shaking her head Natasha chuckled “I am… I need to talk to Peter in private though” she replied “It’s about Pepper and Morgan” she revealed.

Carol winced “Uh, would this be about him keeping his distance from them?” she asked.

“Yeah, you’ve noticed it too?” Natasha asked, she was not surprised that Carol noticed it.

“Yeah I’ve noticed” Carol replied “Peter feels responsible for Tony’s death”

Nodding her head Natasha sighed heavily “Yeah I know, I need to talk to Peter about it” she said.

“I’ll send him your way when he gets home” Carol promised “Just keep your hands to yourself”

“Not easy” Natasha muttered to herself with a chuckle whilst she headed to her bedroom where she waited for Peter to return home from visiting his Aunt May who was right now in a relationship with Happy Hogan.

When Peter returned home he was so pale, landing on the balcony Peter made his way inside where Carol was sitting on the couch, looking from her movie Carol smiled but it soon fell “Peter, sweetie… what’s wrong?” she asked worried “NAT, HURRY!!!” she called out frantically.

Natasha ran out of her bedroom with her gun in hand, charging in Natasha spotted Peter and looked concerned “Peter… маленький паук, sweetie what happened?” she asked.

Peter looked at her before burying his face in his hands, unable to stop himself Peter pulled his face from his hands and cried out “I JUST SAW MY AUNT NAKED” he cried, Carol’s mouth dropped open as Natasha slapped a hand over her own mouth to stop herself from snickering at Peter’s distress, Peter’s guilt will have to wait for tomorrow… right now he needed to purge the memory of his Aunt May from his mind.

So he and Natasha stayed up watching movies.


End file.
